Sarcasm Works Best
by Zanada
Summary: Leia has just moved into the Camelot kitchens, and is far from used to Merlin's casualness, the Lady Morgana's return, Prince Arthur's Knights and the King's troubles. Little does she know she will soon be apart of it. Set at the beginning of S3. Contains OC's.
1. Welcome to my Life

**Sarcasm Works Best**

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to my Life**

"I'm here for Arthur's food!" a voice exclaims from behind me. I turn around, quite literally shocked because after all, who in their right mind would call _Prince_ Arthur _just_ Arthur?

A lanky, black haired boy with blue eyes is staring at me, eyebrows raised. "Well?" he asks, looking around the kitchen.

"It's here, Merlin!" a voice tells him from behind me. Zarah, the rather loud obnoxious girl I just happen to share a room with, is holding a large platter of food with bread, cheese and fruit on it.

"Thanks Zarah!" the boy who is supposedly called Merlin says happily, before carrying the platter away from the kitchens. I notice that before he leaves he takes a rather large helping of platter and begins eating it.

"Who the devil is _he_?" I ask, turning to face Zarah.

"Merlin," she tells me dismissively, as if it explains everything.

"Yes, I'm not deaf. He called Prince Arthur…" I hesitate, unsure how to put it.

"Arthur?" Zarah laughs at my shocked expression. "It's just Merlin being Merlin. Ignore it."

"Why is he not in the stocks or somewhere like that?" I ask, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"He's not _that_ bad, Leia," Zarah tells me. "He really isn't. He's nice, and besides, the things he says to Prince Arthur are quite hilarious."

"They must be," I murmur, not quite sure how to respond. I know that if _I_ ever said that to Prince Arthur, I would probably be hunted down by his father and put to death. Maybe not _that_ harsh, but still, there would be consequences.

"It's your first day, Leia. Stop getting so bothered about him. We have got a feast to prepare!" Zarah snaps jokingly.

The feast, which is to be held tonight, is for Lady Morgana, who had been missing for various months. Prince Arthur had found her just a few days before, and it was all the castle had been talking about. Seeing as I arrived a few days ago too, it was just about the only thing that I could keep up with. Despite Zarah's protests that I will 'learn', I can't help but think I'll be stuck as a kitchen cook for most of my long life.

I say long, but really, I don't know if my life is going to be long.

Zarah loves her job, and I'm not too sure if I love it. I never liked cooking, but I moved here because quite frankly, my parents wanted me to marry an idiot.

"Maybe you set your standards too high?" Zarah had suggested when I first moved into Camelot's kitchens. She had straight away asked me why I was here.

I have this strange inconspicuous feeling that Zarah's the type who gossips daily. I was proven right when I overheard her telling a fellow cook about me. It was nothing nasty, but still, I was proven right.

"Leia, are you finished with those potatos? Belinda needs them for the stew!" Zarah shouts across the kitchen.

"Nearly!" I tell her, even though I am no where near finished. I think I could better wield a sword than a knife, and that's saying something by itself. Not that you wield a kitchen knife in a war, of course.

"Really?" Zarah asks, appearing behind me. She laughs at the mess of the potatos. "I'll do them. Can you take these herbs to the Court Physician? I never knew they could be used in potions, but, well, they can!" Zarah exclaims, handing me a bunch of herbs.

I run off eagerly, happy to get out of the dreaded kitchen where I would be doomed to spend most of my years.

By the time I have reached the Court Physician's room, I have already heard many lovely things about Lady Morgana being back. I knock on the door quickly, peering in. Sitting in one of the wooden chairs is the lanky serving boy called Merlin. He sees me at the door and jumps up.

"Hi…" he says, looking at me confused.

"These are for the Court Physician," I tell him politely, handing him the herbs.

"Oh, you mean Gaius? Thanks...?" Merlin looks at me curiously, clearly asking for my name. I feel compelled not to say, but seeing as I was raised to be polite, I tell him anyway.

"I'm Leia."

"I'm Merlin," Merlin tells me, smiling as he begins to look for a spot for the herbs.

"So I've heard," I murmur, awkwardly about to back out of the room.

"Are you new here?" Merlin suddenly asks politely.

"Yes, I just arrived a few days before…Lady Morgana was found. It seems all that people talk about…" I say, still trying to awkwardly leave. Damn Merlin and his politeness.

"Oh." Merlin suddenly looks uncomfortable at the mention of Lady Morgana, but I don't bother pushing it. I have a strange feeling it's something with a lot of love in it, and as far as I'm concerned, that's all rubbish.

"Well, I'll see you around, Merlin," I tell him, waving goodbye uneasily.

"Of course. See you, Leia!" Merlin says, recovering from his sudden burst of longing or lust for Lady Morgana, or whatever it is.

I run back to the kitchens, and by the time I arrive I'm out of breath. Zarah looks at me curiously.

"Did you run all the way back?" Zarah asks me, looking amused.

"No, of course not! What can I do now, Zarah?" I ask her, quickly changing the subject to avoid more awkwardness.

After all, I think I've had enough awkwardness for one day.

"You can get ready for the feast! We are going to be serving there. I'm really excited…are you?" Zarah chats happily to me, while I stare at her with a look of dread.

Clearly, I _haven't_ had enough awkwardness for the day.

-xxx-

**Heya guys! So this is my first fanfiction and I'm not sure if it's any good. I don't know if Leia is too…Mary Sue? I really really hope not, but please, tell me what you guys think! Please review!**

**-Zanada**


	2. Lady Morgana and Merlin

**Sarcasm Works Best**

**Chapter 2 – Lady Morgana and Merlin**

I gladly admit that Lady Morgana is all that those people said. She's beautiful, kind, generous, everything. Sometimes I think its unfair how all these things go to these people, leaving other people with nothing.

I will also gladly admit that I was looking at Merlin the whole time to see if he acted uncomfortable around Lady Morgana. Oddly enough, he completely ignored her. He also ignored me. Not that I cared of course.

"How did you like the feast?" Zarah asks me when we finally reach our room we share.

"It's okay," I admit, not wanting to say that I was fascinated with how things worked in Camelot.

"You are such a bad liar!" she tells me, laughing. "I can tell you like it here."

"It's okay," I tell her again.

"If you say so," Zarah murmurs happily, as she gets ready for bed.

I start getting ready for bed too, mainly because on my first day I learnt that you wake up _very_ early in the kitchen. Not that it bothered me, of course. Back home, I often got up early too.

My head finally hit the rather hard pillow. I will admit, today did tire me out. Mainly because of the feast and thinking too much over things. Like titles, Merlin, titles and Merlin. Let me get this straight, though, I am not in love with him. That's not why I'm thinking like this. I just don't understand _why_ he gets away with all these things.

I fall asleep fairly quickly, due to the fact that my thoughts begin to exhaust me to the point where I can't think. I dream of weird things, like Lady Morgana walking around the castle with a green dress and eyes shining gold and Merlin looking intently at a crystal. My dreams have always been weird.

As usual, a loud bell rings through the kitchen early in the morning, ordering us to get up. Zarah looks disgruntled as she usually does when she gets up, but I know that once she's in the kitchen, she'll gossip away.

"Good morning," I tell her politely, and she glares at me.

"Too early," I hear her murmur as she begins to get changed.

By the time we are in the kitchen, Zarah's her usual self.

"Did you see Lady Morgana's dress last night? I wish I could have a dress like that," Zarah says dreamily. "Do you, Leia?"

"Do I what?" I ask.

"Want an amazing dress like Lady Morgana has?"

"I have no use for a dress like that," I tell her calmly.

"Are you sad about that?" Zarah continues to pester me with her questions.

"Why would I be?"

Zarah sighs, and looks at me sadly. "Never mind," she murmurs.

I continue preparing meals with Zarah, which is fine really. She continues to pester me with questions, which is good because she's satisfied with a simple answer. Those are one thing I'm full of.

When the sun is shining brightly through the kitchen windows, Merlin appears, looking his usual lanky self.

"Hello Zarah, Leia," he greets us happily. "I'm here for Arthur's meal as usual."

"We received word that Prince Arthur was dining with Lady Morgana this morning," Zarah tells him.

"What?" Merlin looks uncomfortable yet again at the mention of Lady Morgana, but Zarah doesn't seem to notice.

"Do you mind carrying these platters to them both, Merlin? Leia can help you," Zarah suggests, pointing to two platters of delicious food.

"What?" I hiss in Zarah's ear, but Merlin either doesn't notice or care.

"Okay then…" he says, still looking slightly uncomfortable as he picks up one of the large platters.

"Just go, Leia!" Zarah whispers, rolling her eyes slightly.

I grudgingly take the plate, because really I do not want _more_ awkward moments with Merlin.

We walk in silence to Lady Morgana's room, and because I think silence is worse than awkwardness, I start up a conversation.

"Why are you so uncomfortable about Lady Morgana?" I ask politely.

Merlin laughs, but it doesn't sound happy. "Nothing really. Just a few problems from awhile ago."

"So…are you in love with her or not?" Maybe I put that too bluntly, but oh well.

"What?" Merlin laughs at me, and I feel stupid. "It's nothing like that, really Leia. Nothing like that at all."

"You sound like you _wish_ it was like that," I say awkwardly.

"Maybe," Merlin mutters, shrugging it off. "What about you?"

I blink slightly, confused at the conversation change. "What about me?"

"Do you have a mysterious lover?" Merlin asks, his tone joking.

"What do _you_ think?" I ask sourly.

"Nope!"

The journey to Lady Morgana's room yet again continues in silence, but it's more comfortable than the last one, which is good. I glance over at Merlin every now and then, just to make sure he isn't lying about being in love with Lady Morgana.

"Do you like Morgana?" Merlin asks me suddenly, looking at me seriously.

"We're not really…well acquainted," I say dryly, noticing that he didn't call her _Lady_ Morgana.

"What you've seen of her?" Merlin presses.

"Sure, she seems nice," I say, shrugging.

"Yeah…" Merlin says, looking ahead with a far away look in his eye.

"Seriously, what is _wrong_ with you?" I snap, turning to face him.

Merlin laughs at me. "Nothing, I'm just really hungry." I watch, shocked, as he grabs a piece of bread from the platter he holds and eats it.

"Delicious!" he exclaims.

"You idiot!" I hiss angrily. "If anyone saw you…"

"So? You saw me. Take some off Morgana's platter. I doubt she will notice, and even if she does, she probably won't care." Merlin tells me happily, grabbing even more bread and eating it.

"I'm not going to do that!" I snap angrily.

Merlin shushes me, pointing ahead. Lady Morgana's chambers are just around the corner, and I wish I did speak a little louder, so that maybe they'd see Merlin being...Merlin.

I watch as Merlin knocks on the door, and opens it slightly to peer in. I notice how he pales drastically when he looks in.

"What?" I hiss, peering in too. Its clear both Merlin and I have interrupted a rather…romantic moment. Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana are embracing, and I quickly pull my head away from the door. I pull Merlin away too, and I see him looking worried. For the first time in possibly my whole existence, I feel sorry for someone. He doesn't look sad, just worried.

I peer in again this time, as Merlin simply stands there looking sad. Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana are now talking calmly. I push Merlin in before me, mainly because Merlin quite _clearly_ knows the royals better than I do.

"Wait Leia!" Merlin protests, surprised by my sudden aggressiveness.

Prince Arthur looks up, angry at first, and then I watch as he stares at Merlin.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur says, looking at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Food?" Merlin says obviously, holding up a platter. He nods at me to enter, and I walk with him to put the plates down on the small table beside them. I notice Merlin doesn't bow, so I hope I don't have to do the same.

"Thank you, Merlin," Lady Morgana says, smiling at Merlin. Merlin nods stiffly.

"You can go now, Merlin," Arthur says, looking at Merlin the way one would look at an idiot.

"Wait! Arthur, Morgana, this is Leia. Leia, this is Morgana and Arthur," Merlin introduces me calmly.

I bow to them both, praying that I did it right. I never really bothered to learn how to _bow_ properly.

"Hello Leia," Morgana says, smiling at me.

I nod at her, too scared I'll say something awkward to do with Merlin and her.

"I hope she isn't as _stupid_ as you, Merlin. Then we would have a problem," Arthur laughs.

Merlin laughs sarcastically, before looking at me exasperatedly.

"We will leave you two to eat in peace," I say politely, glaring at Merlin.

"Oh, Merlin, if you have time, could you come back later?" Morgana asks him, smiling.

"Oh…right, sure," Merlin mutters weakly. "Let's go, Leia."

I bow to Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur quickly, before hurrying after Merlin.

"You could have been more polite!" I hiss at him once we leave Lady Morgana's room.

Merlin shrugs uneasily. "I need to clean Arthur's armour. See you later, Leia." I watch Merlin leave without another word, and yet again I can't help but think of him and Lady Morgana.

When I trudge back to the kitchens, Zarah is waiting for me. "Right, there you are!" she huffs. "I have work for you. We need more water, so if you could go and fetch some?"

"Right, sure," I mumble, grabbing the large bucket, my thoughts still on Merlin and Lady Morgana.

I'm beginning to hate myself for letting myself get involved with them. After all, what business do they have with _me_?

-xxx-

**So…the plot thickens? No not really, but anyway, I'm just trying to get the storyline started. I hope you guys like it!**

**shelle-ma-belle : Oh and a Mary Sue is like a…overbuilt character, someone who has so many powers, or who is really popular. Sorry my explanation skills are awful. Google it if you don't get me…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Zanada**


	3. Lady Morgana's Birthday

**Sarcasm Works Best**

**Chapter 3 – Lady Morgana's Birthday**

To be honest, I'm beginning to lose count of the days I have been here. At the start, I wanted to count down each day until something. When I say something I mean something vaguely interesting. Vaguely interesting also _doesn't_ include butting into Merlin and Lady Morgana's business.

I think I've been here for nearly a month, though, which is a long time. I bet you my family is waiting at home for me to flunk. They've probably already bought the gin to celebrate, seeing as they expect it to be soon.

Looking back on this last month, nothing has really happened, except maybe that the King has rarely showed himself this past month. Merlin comes every morning to get food and steals a bit off the platter. The gossip about Lady Morgana has finally died down, which in a way I'm glad. To be honest, I don't understand how anyone could be _that_ damn polite every time. I mean, I try to act polite but that's just me faking and pretending.

Today, according to Zarah, is Lady Morgana's birthday. Not that I'm interesting in giving her a gift. It just means more work for _me_ in the kitchens, due to the enormous feasts. I have no doubts that King Uther will hold the most spectacular event for Lady Morgana's birthday. Even better, I'll be there to see it. In the shadows, I mean.

Zarah is drastically happy about Lady Morgana's birthday.

"What type of dress do you think she will wear? Maybe something blue…or gold…or green!" Zarah chats happily.

"_You're _not going to be wearing it," I inform her calmly. "So why should it matter?"

"Oh Leia, sometimes you can be rather daft!" Zarah decides to tell me.

"Right then," I mumble grumpily.

Zarah looks like she's just about to say something else but stops suddenly, her eyes focusing behind me. I look around too, and am shocked to see Lady Morgana standing there, looking rather strange in her fancy dress in the shabby kitchen.

"Lady Morgana!" Zarah gushes as she runs up to her. "I hope you are having a beautiful birthday!"

"Thank you, Zarah, I can assure you I am," Lady Morgana tells her, smiling happily.

"What can we do for you today?" Zarah asks, sounding rather grand.

"I would like to see Uther's food, if you don't mind. I just…had a nightmare, you know?" Lady Morgana says, her eyebrows creasing. "Of course, if it's not okay…"

"No, Lady Morgana, it's fine! King Uther's breakfast is just over!" Zarah tells her, pointing to an even larger platter than the one Merlin takes to Prince Arthur.

"Thank you, Zarah. I really appreciate it."

Zarah instantly turns back to cutting some potatoes, but I watch Lady Morgana. She looks at the food, however there's no worry on her face. I silently begin to approach her, because okay, I _am_ curious. I mean, I've had dreams about people doing things or bad things happening, but I don't usually _check_ to see if it's happened.

To my instant horror, I watch as Lady Morgana pulls out a vile of something. She starts twisting it, and in that moment I realise that Lady Morgana isn't looking for poison in the King's food – _she's_ poisoning him.

"Lady Morgana, I can assure you, there is no poison whatsoever. I will check, if you like. I have had experience with these things," I say from behind her.

She jumps in fright, and I watch as she carefully slips the vile into her dress before turning back to me.

"Oh…that would be fine, Leia. You're right, I'm not very experienced at detecting poison," Lady Morgana says kindly, and I look into her kind blue eyes and feel like shouting at her. For faking it. Not like how _I_ fake it. An evil faking it.

I start to check the King's food for poison, wanting to actually check if Lady Morgana did poison it. It's clear after awhile that she never got to.

"It's fine," I tell her confidently.

"Would you like me to take it up to him, Leia?" Lady Morgana asks me kindly.

"No, really, its fine, my Lady. It's your birthday, you should have some relaxing time," I assure her, picking up the platter, even though I know that another servant generally takes the platter up to the King.

"Well…okay then, Leia. Thank you." I notice that despite the fact that she's smiling kindly it doesn't seem real anymore.

"Goodbye, my Lady." I bow to her, and start ascending the steps to take the food to the King.

"Leia?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

I turn around and see Merlin, looking at me confused.

"What's that?" he asks, gesturing to the platter.

"The King's breakfast," I inform him quickly, knowing that Lady Morgana would be coming up the steps soon. Just as I predicted, she appears at the steps, and stops short when she sees Merlin and I.

"Merlin," she greets kindly, but I notice Lady Morgana looks slightly panicked.

"Morgana," Merlin nods slightly, before turning back to me. "Do you want me to take it, Leia?"

"No, its fine, Merlin. Thanks though. See you," I say quickly, not wanting to add the 'later' part just in case. I mean, Lady Morgana tried to kill the King. What would be stopping her from killing a lowly kitchen servant?

I hurry down the long corridors to King Uther's chambers. I hear talking inside when I reach the door, so I knock out of courtesy.

"Come in," I hear a voice say, although it doesn't really sound like the King's.

I push the door open, and see the Court Physician standing there, looking at me confused.

"Who are you?" he asks politely. "Most of the time we have another servant bring the King's food in…"

"I'm Leia," I say quickly, handing him the platter. I don't really want to know what's wrong with the King. There have already been some rumours about what's happened to him.

"Thank you, Leia," the Court Physician says, taking the platter from me. I bow quickly, and then run out the door. To my surprise, Merlin is standing outside.

"What are _you_ doing?" I hiss angrily. "Eavesdropping?"

"No, you just looked like you wanted to talk to me before," Merlin says innocently.

I stare at him, shocked. "What?" I stammer uneasily.

"So you…don't want to talk to me?" Merlin says, laughing slightly.

"No I do, it's just…" I look around frantically, half expecting Lady Morgana to pop out of nowhere holding a vile of poison. "Privately."

"Right…" Merlin says looking confused. "Follow me."

I follow him down the corridor until he reaches the Court Physician's room.

"No one should bother us here," he informs me.

I quickly hurry in and take a seat at the small wooden table, and Merlin follows suit.

"So?" he asks.

"I saw Lady Morgana try to poison the King's food," I say in a rush.

Merlin stares at me for a moment, his eyes widening. "What?" he hisses.

"It's truth, Merlin, I swear! I know she seems all…kind and all, but she did!"

"No, I believe you," Merlin says slowly. "Are you positive it was poison?"

"Merlin, I know what poison looks like!" I say angrily.

"Right, of course…" he mumbles, looking slightly sad.

"Is Lady Morgana…trying to _kill_ the King?" I ask Merlin. "I don't understand why she would do that…"

Merlin bites his lip uneasily. "It doesn't matter, Leia. I'll deal with it. I have to go somewhere…it's important. Listen, I need you to do something for me. You _must_ check up on Morgana whenever you can. _Especially_ at night," Merlin tells me firmly.

"You'll be back for the feast, right?" I ask him, feeling slightly uneasy about being around Lady Morgana again without anyone knowing…well, the _true_ her.

"Yes, I should be back," Merlin tells me confidently. "Go back to the kitchens now. And whatever you do, don't…try anything. Okay?"

"Okay…" I mumble getting up quickly. "Thanks Merlin."

"Thanks for telling me, Leia," Merlin thanks as I leave.

I run back to the kitchens, too haunted to speak. I really don't want to even _guess_ what I've gotten myself into. I don't want to think about Lady Morgana killing the King either. So I throw myself into the cooking to Zarah's surprise.

"You really seem to be working hard today…" Zarah informs me when we're adding the finishing touches on the main meal.

I shrug. "I need to…do more. I don't work hard enough here."

"That's the spirit!" Zarah chirps happily, before continuing to tell me about how she heard Prince Arthur was giving Lady Morgana a dagger.

I continue cooking, blocking Zarah out, mainly because I need to think. I should check on Lady Morgana, but I'm kind of hoping that she wouldn't dare make a move now.

"I think we're done," Zarah announces happily. "We should take our bit of the food up now."

"Yeah…" I mumble, picking up a large platter filled with delicious food.

The dining hall looks amazing, even I'll admit. It has been decorated lavishly, and we carefully set the platters down next to some other ones.

"Well, now we wait!" Zarah tells me happily. "We should wait in the kitchens though…"

"Yeah, that's fine," I mutter.

"Are you okay, Leia? You seem…off," Zarah asks me, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," I assure, smiling brightly for effect.

"If you say so…" Zarah says, clearly unconvinced, but she doesn't push the subject further to my relief.

We start cleaning when we reach the kitchens, due to the fact that all those vegetable peelings and messy bowls had been left unattended while we cooked.

"Well, the feast starts in about ten minutes," Zarah informs me suddenly when we start drying the bowls.

I nod at her, not bothering to respond as I finish drying another bowl. I haven't heard form Merlin all day, and I'll admit that bothers me slightly.

"Let's go!" Zarah chirps after we've finished washing the bowls, grabbing my arm.

We head to the feasting hall and it's filled with people. I look around frantically for Merlin and spot him next to Gaius. He nods quickly when our eyes meet.

"How about we stand over there?" I ask quickly, gesturing to a place near Merlin and Gaius.

"Okay then," Zarah says, looking confused at my choice.

We go over the large pillars and stand there, a few metres away from Merlin.

"Welcome everyone!" King Uther says loudly, standing up from this throne. Next to him, Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana sit calmly. "Today is a joyous day. It is sad to think that about a month ago our Morgana could have still been wondering in the forest. However, she is safely here, and we all send our blessings. Happy birthday Morgana."

"Happy birthday, Morgana," everyone choruses happily, and I watch as Lady Morgana smiles happily.

Prince Arthur leans over and hands her a box, which will have what I only presume as the dagger. Lady Morgana opens it and stares inside with delight, before pulling out a very ornate dagger. Next to me, I hear Merlin start frantically whispering to Gaius.

"Isn't that beautiful?" Zarah gushes, admiring the ornate dagger that Lady Morgana holds. I'm not listening to Zarah, though. Merlin's eyes finally meet me, and I know he wants to talk to me.

"I need to get something," I murmur quickly to Zarah, and before she can say another word I hurry out of the feasting hall.

I wait outside, and a few minutes later Merlin joins me.

"_That's_ the dagger," he whispers harshly. "That's what Morgana's going to kill Uther with."

"How do you know?" I ask, confused.

"I…I just do. We have to stop her. I'll keep an eye on her. Just act normal, okay?" Merlin tells me firmly. "It'll all be okay."

"I don't think it _will_ be okay, but…if you say so," I murmur, surprised that I actually _trust_ Merlin.

I watch as Merlin leaves back into the feasting hall. To no ones surprise, I actually don't want to go back in there. I head back to the kitchens, deciding to finish up cleaning.

To _my_ surprise, I start cleaning the whole kitchen. I know the feast is long over, and that Zarah's probably cleaning up the platters by herself. I feel slightly guilty, but I leave it. She won't mind.

Zarah appears several minutes later holding a few empty platters.

"Where were you?" she asks me, not sounding angry but concerned.

"I got tired," I lie easily.

"Oh…okay then. Well, you missed the dancing. _And_ all the entertainment. It was _amazing_!" In the end, it didn't matter that I wasn't there because I ended up hearing a whole recount of it all.

Zarah was just about to tell me about the singers when the kitchen door suddenly bursts open. A fellow cook whose name I didn't bother to remember is gasping for breath.

"Lady Morgana…she fell! Gaius says it's serious…she's got internal bleeding…all this…" the cook says in a rush.

"What?" Zarah screams, shocked. "What happened, Belinda?"

I listen to Belinda's recount of someone finding Lady Morgana on the stairs. According to Belinda, she had fallen, but somewhere inside of me was whispering _Merlin_.

"I have to go somewhere," I whisper frantically, and start running up to the Court Physician's room. I knock madly on the door, nearly bruising my knuckles. The door opens to reveal an incredibly worried Merlin.

"What happened?" I demand angrily. "You said you were going to stop her…but…"

"Not like this," Merlin whispers sadly. "Never like this, I swear, Leia."

I stare at him angrily. "I don't believe you," I say harshly. "Maybe you set her up to it? To poisoning the King?"

"Leia, I'd never…" Merlin begins, but I don't let him get another word in.

"I _trusted_ you!" I yell angrily, turning to leave.

"I'll find a way, Leia. Please believe me!" Merlin pleads, grabbing my arm.

I stare at him, and look at his blue eyes that are so like Lady Morgana's but aren't. Lady Morgana's fake, Merlin's don't. I breathe deeply, before staring at him.

"What happened?" I demand to know.

"I tried to stop her…I just…it didn't work out. She fell down the stairs," Merlin says, but I know he's leaving bits out.

"How did you stop her?" I ask him.

"I just…did," Merlin mumbles, turning away.

"You just _did_?" I snap, feeling my anger rise again. "Tell me the truth, Merlin!"

"I can't, Leia. I really can't. I'm sorry, just please, believe me. I'll find a way. I never wanted it to be like this," Merlin tells me sadly.

I stare at him angrily for a few more seconds before marching out. To think that I had _trusted_ him. I don't go to see Lady Morgana. I go straight to bed, lie down, and huddle under the covers.

Sometimes life is just far too hard on you.

-xxx-

**Soooo…Leia is involved now…in the…woven magical world. No not really, but yeah. Sorry if this chapter is too long, but I just wanted to cover everything.**

**Please review if you can, mainly because they do inspire me to write more.**

**Thanks for the follows as well!**

**-Zanada**


	4. The Truth

**Sarcasm Works Best**

**Chapter 4 – The Truth**

I didn't sleep well last night. I mean, that's kind of _obvious_, but still. My dreams were all nightmares, of weird things like Merlin _killing_ Lady Morgana, and not to mention that it was rather horrific. Still, I want to push that all out of my head for today. Work hard, don't look back, I suppose.

"Good morning," I tell Zarah politely, like I usually do in the morning.

She glares at me angrily, and I quickly hurry out of the kitchen after I've gotten dressed, mainly to distract myself with cutting vegetables and making dishes.

I chop some meat for the stew tonight, clean the kitchen and try not to look for Merlin walking down the stairs to pick up Prince Arthur's food.

Of course, he comes.

"I'm here to pick up Prince Arthur's food," he says to Zarah, sounding off. Zarah either doesn't notice or pretends not to.

"Here you go, Merlin!" she chirps happily, handing him the platter. "Have you heard any news about Lady Morgana?"

Merlin flinches visibly. "No, I haven't," he says quickly, and then before Zarah can asks anymore questions about Lady Morgana he hurries off.

"Well then!" huffs Zarah. "I was only asking him a question."

"It's a sensitive topic at the moment," I mumble, not really knowing why I was defending Merlin.

"True," Zarah admits sheepishly. "But still, I just want to know. Maybe we can go up later and ask Gaius, he'd ought to know, right?"

"Right, sure," I say grumpily, annoyed that of _course_ Zarah would suggest that.

The day goes quickly, to my surprise. In the morning I had thought it would be one of _those_ days that never end. At lunch Zarah had suggested that we go up to Gaius, however I managed to stop her, suggesting that we go after the feast.

Well 'after the feast' is _now_, and I'm trying to think of another excuse.

"Why are you so reluctant to go?" Zarah asks me, frowning slightly after I had just told her that we shouldn't disturb Gaius.

"Zarah, it's not our business," I tell her, gritting my teeth.

"I'm curious, okay? I want to find out if she's okay. Are you coming or not?" Zarah snaps, surprising me.

"Fine," I hiss, following her up the stairs to the Court Physician's room.

Zarah knocks quietly on the door, and then peeps in.

"Gaius," she greets when she sees him hovering over some books.

"Zarah, is it? Well come on in," Gaius tells her, gesturing to take a seat. I realise he doesn't know I'm there, and neither does Merlin, who is leaning over several books too.

"I've got Leia with me, too!" Zarah informs them, ever so helpful.

"Oh!" Gaius looks up in surprise, and I realise instantly that Merlin must have told him about me. "Come in, Leia."

I follow Leia into the room, and gaze around properly. It's full of mysterious books and herbs, not that they really concern me.

"We were just wondering about Lady Morgana," Zarah tells him, looking sad. "Is she any better?"

"I'm afraid not," Gaius sighs. "We are working hard to find a cure."

Merlin's eyes meet mine, and I can tell that he's trying to apologise. Not that I care, of course.

"Oh," Zarah squeaks. "Will she…live?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Zarah. We are doing our best, though," Gaius informs her.

Zarah nods solemnly, looking at me with tear stained eyes.

"We will leave then. Good luck, Gaius, Merlin." I turn around to go with Zarah as well.

"Leia, could I speak to you?" I hear Gaius' voice ask behind me. Just fantastic.

"Oh…sure, I suppose," I mumble gruffly. "I'll see you later, Zarah."

Zarah waves to me, before hurrying down the stairs.

"Leia, it isn't Merlin's fault," Gaius says straight off. "He is young, and he didn't mean to hurt Lady Morgana like this."

"So it was him who did that wasn't it?" I demand to know.

"Yes, Leia, it was. I do hope you don't go off to anyone and say this. Merlin will fix it, I can promise you that," Gaius assures me.

"Fine then," I say haughtily, walking off without another word.

I hurry back to the kitchens, eager to go back to sleep. I don't want to deal with Merlin at the moment, or at any moment.

Zarah's waiting for me when I get back.

"What was that about?" she asks curiously.

"Nothing. Just some nonsense about herbs. Dunno why he tried to lecture me," I lie easily.

"Oh okay. I suppose you're going to bed now?"

"I think I will," I tell her, feeling happy that I can finally end the day.

I get changed quickly, and then lie in my bed that isn't that comfortable. It always takes me awhile to get to sleep, but this time even longer. When I finally do I dream of a blonde haired woman whose whispering things to Lady Morgana. I wake up feeling dazed and slightly weird, as if I had just watched a show.

I get to work instantly, leaving Zarah to her blissful sleep. It's early, a lot earlier than I usually get up, but that's what I need. Distractions to stop me thinking about how in a way, _I_ had a part in this. This being the fact that Lady Morgana might…well…die.

To my surprise, Merlin arrives several minutes after I had just started cooking.

"Leia," he greets quickly. "Look, I've already told you I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I'm going to fix this."

"When?" I snap angrily. "Tell me Merlin, when exactly are you going to fix this?"

"Now," he tells me fiercely, before walking out on me.

I stare at his back as he walks out, and gulp loudly. I don't know what Merlin thinks he can do. Gaius is the physician after all.

Zarah gets up awhile after Merlin has left.

"You're up early," she comments blandly as she joins me.

"I thought I'd get an early start," I admit sheepishly.

"For what? There's no feast today," Zarah tells me, confused.

"I have a feeling there will be…" I mumble quietly.

A feast for Lady Morgana's miraculous recovery.

The day goes fast, and I keep glancing at the door, waiting for Merlin to burst in telling us all that Lady Morgana is better. Instead, the door is thrown open by Prince Arthur.

"We need a feast. Quickly, too," he tells us sharply.

"For what, Sire?" Zarah asks confused.

"Morgana has made a miraculous recovery." After that, Zarah cheers loudly, and I join in with her half heartedly. Prince Arthur smiles at us briefly, before leaving.

"You were right, Leia! There is going to be a feast!" Zarah says brightly.

"Yeah, well…just a hunch," I mutter, laughing at Zarah's excitement. "But Zarah, will you be okay? I really need to talk to someone. It's urgent."

"That's fine! You got up way earlier than me anyway," Zarah laughs.

I smile and quickly begin running to the Court Physician's room. I only have to knock on the door once before Merlin opens it with a sheepish smile.

"You did it," I breathe, amazed. "I don't know _how_, but it was you, wasn't it?"

Merlin shrugs. "Maybe. You're not angry anymore, clearly."

"I…I'm still annoyed at you. You clearly aren't telling me the truth, and I want to ask _how_ you cured Lady Morgana, but you'll just lie to me," I sigh, annoyed.

"Yup," Merlin says innocently. "Don't worry, though. Everything will be okay now."

"Are you sure?" I ask, worried.

"I'm _fairly_ sure," Merlin laughs.

"I'm sorry for…getting angry, Merlin. It's just I felt like it was partly my fault too…and…I was just…being stupid," I stammer an apology sheepishly.

"Its fine, Leia, really," Merlin says, looking thoughtful.

"Thanks Merlin," I say, smiling.

He nods at me, and I hurry away from the physician's room, feeling happier than before.

The days go quickly, mainly because we have to prepare for the feast tonight, and seeing as it was a late notice, it's tough. Zarah and I manage to get our food done first, somehow, and we hurriedly take it up to the feasting room, which is already nearly full. I notice Lady Morgana talking to the King, smiling innocently.

"I'm so glad she's better," Zarah gushes from behind me. I nod, half heartedly agreeing with her, still unsure what to think about Lady Morgana.

Zarah and I stay in the feasting hall, watching it fill slowly. Many people arrive and say things to Lady Morgana, who smiles, clearly flustered.

"Hey," a voice whispers in my ear, startling me. I turn around and see Merlin, looking a bit sheepish.

"She doesn't know that it was me," he whispers again. "At least, I hope."

I nod awkwardly, unsure how to respond to that. Gaius joins us several minutes later.

The King, as usual, makes a speech. I notice he looks a lot better than he did at the start of the month. He begins to tell us about how he thought he'd lose the closest thing to daughter he'd ever had. Lady Morgana smiles at him gently.

The feast finally begins, and I watch as everyone digs in.

"It makes me hungry too," Merlin admits beside me.

"It would," I laugh.

The atmosphere feels a lot happier to the last feast, mainly because, by Merlin's face, it doesn't seem like Lady Morgana was going to kill the King. Part of me was hoping that we made a mistake, but I know we didn't. She _had_ been going to poison the King.

It goes too quickly, and soon Zarah and I have to join the rest of the cooks cleaning away the platters.

"I'll see you later," Merlin tells me. I nod quickly in reply, and hurry after Zarah.

We carry the heavy platters back to the kitchen and begin to wash them.

"That was amazing," Zarah says happily. "You stayed for this one, too, which is good."

"Yeah, I did," I say uneasily.

We continue cleaning the dishes in comfortable silence, and then finally we start eating our own meal, which is a lot worse than the feasts, but still delicious.

"I'm going to go to bed, now. Good night, Leia!" Zarah tells me contently, before heading to the bunks.

"Good night," I tell her softly.

The kitchen is quiet and almost empty. A few of the cooks are gossiping quietly in a corner, but other than that they ignore me.

"Leia!" a voice startles me. I turn and see Gaius hurrying over. "Have you seen Merlin? He hasn't returned since…well…" Gaius trails off.

"What? After what, Gaius?" I ask urgently.

"A guard was found dead just tonight," Gaius admits sheepishly.

I stare at him, horrified. "And Merlin hasn't been seen…?"

"No, I thought he might be here," Gaius says, confused. "Do you know where he is…?"

"Gaius, I'm sorry, I have to go!" I say quickly, before running to Lady Morgana's room. The corridors seem extra long and the stairs even more so, until finally I see the door, with a bit of smoke drifting out.

"Merlin!" I scream, staring at him. He's lying on the ground, eyes closed, and flames are licking the tapestry behind him. "Merlin!" I shake him, willing him to wake up. He opens his eyes groggily, and sits up. "Leia…?" he mutters confused.

"Merlin, what happened? Is it Lady Morgana?" I ask urgently.

Merlin's eyes widen. "Morgana!" he gasps. "Leia, take care of the fire, I'll be right back!" I watch as Merlin runs off, leaving me with nothing but bright flames and smoke.

"Damn it!" I hiss under my breath, as I grab a large jug of water and splash it on the fire.

A maid notices me, and suddenly screams. "Fire! Fire! Someone help! Water!"

"Can you deal with this?" I ask her quickly.

"Yes, of course I can," she huffs.

I quickly thank her before running in the direction of the King's room. I bump into a panicked Merlin on the way.

"Leia!" he gasps. "Thanks for…waking me up."

"Merlin, stop. What the hell happened?" I demand to know. Merlin looks around sheepishly.

"Not here," he mutters quickly, pulling me away from the large corridor. I follow him into the Court Physician's room, and then to my surprise, Merlin's room. I can't help but think of an entirely different reason for being here than the one I actually am here for. My mind just sometimes…gets away from me.

"Okay…so…" Merlin breathes. "It was before you came, actually. Arthur and I were away…when we came back, the whole of Camelot was asleep…except for Morgana. She told us that at first they got sick, and then they all just fell asleep. A woman at the same time was also leading an army to attack Camelot. We tried to hide Uther, but they kept coming after us. Arthur and I were getting sick…we knew we wouldn't have long. While Arthur tried to fight them off, I realised that Morgana was the cause…the _source_ of the…sickness. ..I tried to poison her," Merlin tells me quietly.

I stare at him in shock.

"Her sister, Morgause, took her away and saved her though. And then she came back…and I know she willingly went to Morgause to bring Uther down," Merlin explains. "And…I saw…something. I saw her trying to kill Uther with an ornate dagger. _That's_ why I panicked. I also had seen the knight dead…that's why I went after Morgana."

"Was she trying to kill the King?" I ask anxiously.

Merlin nods tightly. "I stopped her. She said there was a fire in her room and then pretending that she got scared. She won't stop, though."

"But Merlin…how did she…knock you out? I mean…this is Lady Morgana we're talking about," I say, confused.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Merlin asks me seriously.

"Of course."

"Morgana…she's a sorceress," Merlin mutters.

I stare at him in shock, knowing that Merlin wouldn't lie to me. Would he? I don't think he would.

"What?" I whisper numbly. "That's…the King doesn't know, right?"

"No one knows but Gaius and myself. And Morgause," Merlin tells me.

I gulp to myself. "She's really intent on killing the King, isn't she?"

"Even more now…" Merlin mumbles. When he sees my confused look he sighs. "Morgana overheard Uther telling Gaius how…she was his real daughter. Uther had an affair," Merlin explains.

"You're joking?" I breathe.

"That's the truth. The complete truth," Merlin sighs guiltily.

"But you're not telling me how you stopped her…or about how you 'saw' those things?" I question.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry, Leia," Merlin apologises.

"Its fine, Merlin, really. Thanks for telling me all those things, though," I say, smiling. I feel uneasy, of course, with what I know.

"Thanks for helping, Leia," he adds quickly. "I appreciate it."

I nod and leave the room, feeling numb almost. I hurry back to the kitchens, and when I enter my room Zarah's fast asleep. I sigh, knowing that she was so oblivious about what was happening in the castle, despite the fact that she was the main gossiper.

My head hurts from all the knowledge and I lie down without getting changed and close my eyes, willing it all to go away, even though I know it never will.

-xxx-

**So…Leia knows. Not about Merlin's magic, of course. But, I hope you guys liked it…I don't know if what I'm writing is any good, so any feedback I would love.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! I love reviews, they inspire me to write more.**

**-Zanada**

**** Update - ** I may not be able to update for a few weeks, so I'm sorry…please keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
